He bites me, he bites me not
by Kindred01
Summary: One shot...Stiles is pregnant when he goes to Mexico and doesn't want the hunters to know. Mpreg, Stiles/Derek


**(A rehash of season 4 epo 1/2, why because I can.)**

When they woke up in a dirty public rest room, Scott's first thought was to Stiles he spun himself around and found Stiles knelt neck to him. "Stiles…" the teen held his hand up to stop him and nodded his head towards the camera in the room, Scott looked at the small camera that wasn't moving

"It may still work." Stiles said, Scott didn't looked convinced and moved to touch Stiles arms "I'm fine." He told him as Scott looked at him at if he was studying fully "We're all fine." Stiles said adding the double meaning, the true alpha nodded "Well apart from Lydia they kept Lydia up there."

The last thing Stiles need was for Araya and her hunters to find out he was pregnant, he wasn't that far long so he could still hid it. Scott wasn't happy that Stiles come along with them all the Alpha wanted to do was protect his best friend who has been knocked up by a former Alpha. But Stiles told him that is the last thing in the world he was going to sit there and knit? No that is not in Stiles style. He stood in the dirty rest room looking at the claw marks on the door and the dried blood embedded onto the tilted floor. It started to make Stiles feel queasy and slightly dizzy as leaned against the skin "You okay?" Kira asked, Stiles looked up at her and went to open his mouth but felt himself gag into the sink

"STILES!" Scott said as he moved closer to him

"I'm…I'm okay just something in the back of my throat?" He said as stood back up feeling something cold and wet was pushed into his hand

"Drink." Malia said to him, Stiles nodded and pulled up the bottle to his mouth and started to take large mouthfuls of the cool liquid

"Better?" The dark haired teen asked, Stiles just nodded as the doors to the rest room open.

"I don't think you trying hard enough Scott." Araya said with a cruel smile at the alpha that was chained up to the floor, he was drenched in sweat and water a little weak from being shocked. Lydia sat there shivering and feeling tears running down her cheeks

"I don't know!" Scott growled out as she turned to the hunter by the door she nodded and let him open it. Another hunter came walking down the hall and into the room dragging Stiles with him "Stiles! No keep shocking me please just leave alone." Scott begged, he could see that Stiles' arm was bleeding where he guessed Malia held onto Stiles

"This will give you a better incentive to think, your fox is going to make her first Beta."

"What? That… are you crazy you make it your lives work to stop us from making beta!" Scott yelled as Stiles was forced to stand in front of Kira.

She looked at Stiles who was also sporting a black eye and busted lip, they both looked at Scott who was still trying to get out of his chains "Ah yes you see we don't have trouble with the foxes." She smirked as the sleeve of Stiles hoody was ripped up to his elbow "The bite won't kill him because he was already once a fox." She told them "Lets this started, you will bite him or we will shoot him." There was a click of the gun it was pressed to Stiles head

"No please let him go please!" Scott begged again.

"Bite him or he will die." She tells Kira, she turned to look at Scott who was looking who just nodded at Scott

"Kira it's okay just bite him." Scott tells her,

"It's okay." Stiles say as she turned to look at her, she took his arm and bite down into the soft skin. Stiles gasped and bite down onto his bottom lip as he tried not to let out a scream. Araya turned to the hunter by the dials and nodded, he turned the dial and started shocking shock turning the dial higher.

Stiles let out a scream when Kira was forced to keep biting his arm sending her fangs deeper into arm all the way to the bone. Scott should hear Stiles scream and Lydia's cries for Araya to stop. It sparked a memory in Scott …Kate… he thought as he rose up braking the chains. Very thing stopped then, Scott was stood there painting as he looked up to wards Stiles who was sat on the floor with Kira holding onto him "It was Kate."

Later on Araya let them go, she pulled Stiles and Scott over and talked to them. The Alpha was angry about what happen to Stiles, his arm now bandage up but he looked pale and sick "I don't know if you're foolish or brave following your alpha out here in your state." She said, Stiles stiffen as did Scott as they looked at her

"W…What?" Stiles asked

"You think I didn't know that you're pregnant? I was once a mother myself I know the signs especially when it comes to an over proactive alpha looking after his mate and cubs." She told him, Scott looked to Stiles who looked back at him with wide eyes

"You think it his?" Stiles asked

"No?"

"No." Scott said, shaking his head in horror at the idea

"Derek's then?" Stiles looked away from her to the other that are stood by the jeep before looking back at her

"And you still put this stress on me? If you wanted to…"

"I don't want to kill you, it will course to much trouble best friends of alpha and son of a sheriff and your carrying pup. No I don't need that kind of trouble." She told him Stiles was seething as he looked at her

"I didn't want to be a fox!" he snarled, Scott placed his hand on Stiles back to calm him

"You become a fox the day you were Nogitsune. It's there in your blood it would have killed you if you were bitten by a wolf."

Kira looked at Stiles as he slept in the back seat with Lydia and Malia, he looked down at her hands fiddling with the cover on the water bottle "He won't hold it against you." Scott said as they follow the bounty hunter in front of them

"You don't know that, he is scared of my mum you know how she is. Oh god what I'm I going to the tell her." She said as she looked out into the dark landscape around them

"You tell her there's another fox." Stiles said, Kira turned to look at him

"Stiles…"

"Its fine Kira I'm not mad at you." He whispered as he leaned against Lydia going back to sleep.

"Why is he falling to sleep?" Malia asked as she held Stiles bandage arm

"It's the infection. Mum say it makes a person tried to heal the torn skin." Kira say as he turns to look back out the window.

Hours later in Beacon Hills…

They placed 17 year old Derek Hale on the table, Deaton walked over and looked down at him and frowned "How long has he been unconscious?" he asked, Scott rubbed the back of his head

"Since we got him to the jeep and…" Scott stopped and looked worryingly to Stiles

"And?" The vet said

"He saw Stiles…"

"And tried to hump me against my jeep." Stiles said as he stood leaning on Scott, Deaton nodded and looked at Stiles, he notices that he looked a little battered

"He recognised you as his mate, that's good." The vet said "I will keep an eye on him, you lot should go home." Scott put his arm around Stiles who shook his head

"This isn't right, I just got him after all the shit and this happens." Stiles groaned before swaying a little

"Sit him down." Deaton said, Scott moved Stiles over to a chair by the door, while Lydia held onto Derek's hand.

Deaton knelt in front of Stiles and took his arm taking the dirty bandage off and looking at the bite left by Kira "How long ago what this made?" He asked looking at Stiles

"Ummm 5/6 hours ago." He said as he rested head on the wall, the vet nodded and went to get something to clean it up more

"Good news is its healing, bad news it will affect your child." Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. He felt his heart stop beating as fear rolled up though his body like a wave

"W…Will it kill…"

"No it won't it, as it's still early in the pregnancy the infection from the fox's bite will mix with the wolf genes of the baby."

"But it won't kill him?" Stiles asked

"No Stiles, if you were 6 months long I would say yes it will kill him or her." Stiles nodded and closed his eyes letting out a sigh "However I still want you to be looked at by me or Mellissa once a week, I can check you out now and it will save you coming in tomorrow." Stiles nodded as he open his eyes again and looked towards Derek on the table

"I will come in tomorrow any way."

The next day Stiles walked back into the vets and made his way into the back, he saw Lydia was a sleep in the chair he was sat in the night before "How are you feeling to day?" Deaton asked as he walked in behind Stiles, the teen turned to face and forced a smile out "Don't." Deaton warned, he knew about fake smiles and he's seen enough on Stiles for the last couple of weeks

"Sorry, I forget you can read Sparks." Stiles quipped, shaking his head the vet handed Stiles a cup

"Here drink, I thought after you left you could have done with this." Stiles took the cup into his hands

"What is it?" Stiles asked looking at the pale blue water with pink crystals at the bottom,

"It will help with the changes that you're going thought." Stiles frowned and looked up at him

"Is that with the bit or the pregnancy?"

"Both." Sighing Stiles downed the drink and gasped before shaking his head.

Lydia woke up hearing Stiles splutter about the drink, she yawed before she stood up and walked over to them "Hey." She said to Stiles

"Hi, how has he been?" Stiles asked them both, Lydia scratched the back of her head before taking a cup of tea from Deaton

"He's just slept." Lydia tells him "How have you been?" She asked Stiles the teen just shrugged before drinking his own tea

"What can I say, my mate has gone from being 28 years old to being 16/17 years old, and I'm now a fox a pregnant I'm super okay." He said, Lydia nodded and smiled at him softly before sipping her own tea

"Another day in Beacon Hills." She said as they looked towards Derek.

While they looked at him Derek bolted up right and looked at them, no one moved a muscle as Derek looked at them, he didn't seem to recognise any of them and it made Stiles a little more panicky "Derek." Stiles whispered as he moved closer to him, the teen wrinkled up his nose as he sniffed Stiles

"You smell."

"I did shower you know!" Stiles snapped, Derek's eyes looked around the room watching the three people looking at him he could tell one was human, the red head wasn't human and the boy in front of him smells were everywhere, he smelt like wolf and a fox and he also smelt pregnant. Deaton moved around the room and it made Derek jump and attack him as the vet came closer with a needle "DEREK STOP!" Stiles yelled as the teen ran out the room. "Derek!"

They found Derek again and Scott made him take Derek his house, Stiles let him though the front door and stopped when they saw Argent McCall. Stiles felt his mouth go dry "Hey what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, McCall gave him an odd look as he looked towards Derek

"I am meant to have Chinese with Scott, do you know where he is?"

"Still at work." Stiles lied,

"Whoes this?" He asked looking back at Derek

"I'm…"

"Miguel he's called Miguel he's my cousin." Stiles said patting Derek's chest who gave him an odd look

"Miguel what?"

"Juarez Cinqua Tiago." Stiles said rubbing the back of his head…For a fox I suck at this lying thing… he thought, McCall really didn't believe him

"You to hungry, I got enough to sink a battle shit." He said after he question Miguel/Derek in Spanish, to witch Stiles eyes widen when Derek spoke back in Spanish…holy shit he speak Spanish…

"Yes." They both said, Stiles sighed and shrugged to himself…I'm pregnant I need to eat… he told himself.

They were half way through their meal when Derek asked about the Hale family and the bomb shell finely broke, he looked at Stiles with such broken eyes that changed with anger "Mig…come with me." Stiles said quietly. They go to Scott's room and Stiles picked up the jar by the door and locks the room down with mounting ash before Derek could push him against the wall.

"You lied to me!" Derek yelled, Stiles struggled to push him off feeling the sting of the mountain ash covered room "Where is Scott!"

"He's try to help you okay man, you still have family in Beacon Hill, but we're trying to find a way to help before you see him." Stiles told him as he pushed Derek off him, the young wolf looked at Stiles

"Why do you smell like me?" He asked, Stiles now looked at him "You smell like me and I can smell you over myself." The fox felt awkward as sunk down onto a chair and looked at him

"That is a hard story to tell."

"You pregnant to, is it Scott's?" Snapping his head up Stiles looked at him oddly

"What is with people thinking its Scott's? No Scott is not the father of my child." He said

"Me?" The dark haired teen asked, Stiles didn't answer how could he answer "That's why we smell of each other, I mated with you and and you're having my cubs?" Derek walked over to him and knelt in front of him "What really happen to me?"

"Kate that is what happen to you that fucking bitch Kate. Why can't anyone in this town stay dead, is that really so hard to ask for." Stiles said as he pushed himself up off the chair and paced the floor

"Kate? Why would Kate hurt me?" Stiles looked at him

"She a psycho Derek, she used you to get to your family and then killed them, she locked them in the house and set it on fire the only ones who came out a live where you, Laura, Cora and Peter. She a fucking nuts Peter killed her but now she some kind of werecat thing and she did this to you. You don't remember me you know who I am or or how I came to you after the whole demon thing and you took care of me…" Derek got up and stopped Stiles rambling before he went on to something else and kissed him.

Stiles gasped feeling the young Derek's lips on his and his hand fisting in to Stiles hair as the kiss deepen. A growl broke out of Derek's chest and he started to change into his wolf as he pulled Stiles onto the bed and started to kiss along his neck, Stiles moaned as he felt claws along his hips rising up under his shirt and then something happen.

The newly turn fox open his eyes and see the older Derek kneeling above him, a smiled formed on the teen's face as he looked up into the rugged face "Welcome back." Stile whispered

"Why do you smell like a fox?"

"Oooh long story." Stiles tells him "It's happen when we were looking for you don't be mad at Kira." Stiles say as he feeling the muscle of Derek's arms "How is it that your clothes didn't fall off you or rip when you changed back? Did that mean your clothes de-aged?"

"Stiles." Derek groaned as he pulled the teen's legs up higher "Are the cubs alright?" Derek asked him,

"Why do you say cubs?"

"I hear more than one heart beat." He purred happily into Stiles neck licking along his neck

"Oooh." Stiles said unable to speak. He could feel his mobile buzz in his pocket, the wold picked Stiles pocket and pulled out his phone and answered

"Stiles is busy." Derek say before throwing the phone across the room onto something soft.


End file.
